


Am I Still Dreaming?

by its_not_natural_take2



Series: destiel_love.story_drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick idea that came to mind and I ran with it...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Am I Still Dreaming?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea that came to mind and I ran with it...

Dean had had this dream a hundred times before. He was laying next to his beautiful fallen angel. He reached over running his fingers down Cas' back as he slept. Of all the things he liked most about dreams like this, just being able to touch Castiel without hesitation was what he loved the most . To just run his hands over him without the doubt that always crept into his mind when he looked into Cas' deep ocean blue eyes and the longing he always felt for him intensified. So when he found himself having these dreams he let them happen. His true feelings finally free to be expressed, at least in his mind.  
Dean shifted his body closer to Cas' running his hand over the ex angel's warm soft skin, his fingers splaying over his stomach, inching lower, seeking out the soft flesh below his waist line. He let out a soft moan kissing Cas' neck as his fingers wrapped lightly over Cas' soft dick. Cas' breath caught but he didn't wake, he never woke right away in Dean's dreams. It allowed Dean to take his time, showering affection over Castiel's warm flesh, before the heated desire over took him. Dean's fist languidly pumped his hardening cock as his own erection started to grow, pressing into Cas' ass. He let out another soft moan in Castiel's ear before nibbling on it gently.  
There was something more intense about this dream than the other's he'd had before. Something more solid to the feeling of Cas next to him, the way his breath came faster as Dean continued to stroke his cock, his hips hitching into his touch. Cas moaned and Dean felt it vibrate through his body, causing him to shudder. That hadn't happened before, and he liked it. He moved his body, rolling Cas to his back as he continued to stroke him, sliding his leg over Cas' and griding into Cas' thigh. He peppered soft kisses and gentle nibbles over Cas' neck and down his collarbone. He dipped his head a little lower taking his nipple into his mouth and Cas' moaned again, a dirty little moan that if Dean wasn't already rock hard, would have made him so in an instant. Dean nibbled lightly on his nipple before sliding his body over Cas', stradling his waist, rubbing their cocks together. He slid his hips forward reaching behind him to hold Cas' cock in place. The beauty of dreams was no prep was needed, things just happened, Dean pressed the head of Cas' cock against his ass and felt the burn of the stretch and resistance. His breath caught as he looked down at Cas' beautiful blue eyes, wide looking up at him. It was in that moment Dean realized, this was no dream.

Cas felt an odd but pleasurable sensation coursing through his body moments before he opened his eyes. When he opened them he saw Dean above him, his body flush as he was trying to lower himself onto Cas' erection. He didnt know how this was happening, after he had lost his grace, lost all of his powers, he still had the ability to pick up on Dean's longing. He would often sneak into his room at night, laying next to the hunter, providing him comfort while he slept. being sure to sneak back out before Dean awoke, but this had never happened before.  
"Dean?" Cas manages to ask. Dean looks at him, confusion followed by a looks of horror and humiliation crosses his face as he hops off the bed and moves across the room. "Cas, I.... I'm sorry man, I thought it was another dream. God, this is embrarrassing" Dean says, covering his face, his entire body flushing red.  
Cas sat up in the bed, looking down at his erection and then looking over at Dean realizing he too has one. "you... you dream about this?" he asks, still trying to really grasp what's going on.  
"um... I...uh..." Dean stammers.  
"You dream about us?" Cas inquires further.  
"Just... Cas, can you please leave? I can't..." Dean huffs a loud sigh as he finally looks back at Cas. "Yes"  
Cas is hit with a new set of emotions at Dean's admission. He's felt Dean's longing grow increasingly over the years, but he didn't ever imagine, would never allow himself to imagine that he longed for him in this way. "Dean..." Cas squints at him, his head cocking to the side.  
"Dammit Cas, lets just forget all about this... can you please just leave." Dean says taking a step closer to the bed.  
Cas stands up taking a step closer to Dean. "Dean, do you... have you... are you..." Cas isn't sure what it is he wants to ask. He looks down at the floor, when he looks back up Dean is standing closer to him. "What was happening before, is that something you really want?" he asks, his voice low.  
"yes" Dean says softly.  
Cas closes the distance between them wrapping his arm around Dean's waist pulling him into him. He presses their lips together as Dean wraps his arms around him. He feels Dean's tongue lick over his lips and he parts them, letting Dean slide into his mouth. His tongue meets Dean's gently at first as he feels his body come alive. He lets out a low moan pulling Dean closer, their cocks rubbing against each other.  
Dean breaks the kiss, searching Cas' eyes "are you sure?" he asks.  
"More than I have ever been about anything." Cas says smiling, turning them around walking back to the bed. He pushes Dean down onto the bed before joining him.  
Dean lets out a low groan, "I want you to fuck me Cas." he casts his eyes to the bed briefly before looking back up. "But you're going to have to go slow at first. I've never done this before."  
Cas smiles climbing on the bed with him. "That makes two of us." He leans in kissing him deeply, running his hands over Dean's firm body, wrapping his fingers around his cock, stroking gently. He slowly kisses down Dean's jawline and over his chest. Savoring the taste of him and the soft noises he's making as he works his way down. He looks up at Dean as he reaches his cock, Dean's green eyes are staring down at him as he slowly runs his tongue over the tip. When Dean moans above him Cas' opens his mouth taking his full length in, Dean grabs a fist full of his hair crying out his name as he bobs his head up and down of Dean's length.  
"Caaas" dean whines pulling harder on his hair. "... n...need you..."  
Cas looks up at him, popping his cock out of his mouth, running his tongue down the underside as he lifts Dean's leg over his shoulder. His tongue glides over Dean's balls before slowly circling his tight puckered hole. He hears Dean hiss above him and he looks up to check his expression. "Too much?" he asks  
"n...no.... more..." Dean moans, hitching his hips into Cas' still pumping hand.  
Cas licks around Dean's entrance, pressing in slowly with his tongue until Dean is moaning wildly above him. Cas pushes Dean's leg up, gaining easier access, slicking up a finger in his mouth before gently pressing it into him. He rather quickly is able to slide a second finger in as his tongue soothes over the stretched skin.  
"C..Cas..." Dean moans "More...please...ngh" he begs  
Cas adds more saliva to his fingers as he presses a third into him. Dean presses back into him greedily as Cas slowly pushes his fingers in and out of his stretched hole.

Dean decides he simply cannot take any more of the slow torture. He sits up, pulling away from Cas as he grabs the fallen angel and pulls him up onto the bed laying him flat. Dean kisses him hard before trailing his lips down Cas' body. He swirls his tongue around Cas' delicious cock getting him nice and wet before positioning himself on top of him once again. He looks into Cas' eyes as he slowly lowers himself down onto Cas' dick. He moves slow, adjusting to the intrusion, and is soon sitting flush with Cas' hips. He lets go of the breath he was holding with a low moan. "mmm... feels better than I ever dreamed Cas" he says leaning forward taking the fallen angels lips with his as he starts to slowly rock his hips into him. Cas slides his tongue into his mouth as he runs his hands over Dean's thighs up to his hips holding tight as Dean's pace started to pick up. He let out a low moan into his mouth as Dean lifts up and slammed back down.  
"Shit! Dean!" Cas cried out and Dean stopped, sitting up looking at him.  
"I've never heard ..." Dean started  
"get ready to hear more, because FUCK Dean, you feel amazing.... Now move!" Cas says, his voice rough and his eyes wild. He digs his fingers into Dean's hips as he starts moving again. The room quickly fills with the sound of their moans and the rough harsh sound of Dean's hard cock slapping Cas' stomach as he bounces on top of him.  
"Talk dirty to me Cas." Dean moans leaning down kissing him hard as he continues to ride him at a full gallop.  
"Dean, ngh, I never ....fuck you're so tight..." Cas murmurs as he wraps his fingers around Dean's cock.  
"Does it feel good? hmm? You like your fat dick in my ass? Come on baby, tell me how much you like me riding your cock." Dean says letting out low dirty moans in Cas' ear.  
"D..dean.... ungh.... yes... love my cock in your tight ass... ngh... oh shit... I think I'm... gonna..." Cas' breath came hard and fast as Dean pushed down hard, buring his cock deep in his own ass rotating his hips, grinding down onto Cas. "Come on Cas, fill me up.... Come for me...." Dean says biting on Cas' ear. "I want to feel you come inside me.  
"Dean... I ... ungh.... OH.... Ahhhh!" Cas cries out as his hip buck up into Dean, his orgasm ripping through him.  
Dean following him over the edge as Cas' hot cum fills him up. He releases his load all over Cas' hand and chest as he collapses on top of him panting hard. Dean lays on top of Cas for a moment while they catch their breath before he rolls to the side, Cas' cock sliding out of him. He lets out a soft whimper at the loss, but settles for wrapping his legs and arms around Cas' sweaty body.  
"That was.... amazing Dean." Cas says absently trailing his fingers on Dean's shoulder.  
Dean looks up at him, "how often do you come in my room at night Cas?"  
Cas blushes "every night since I've been here" he admits.  
"Why?"  
"Even without my grace I can feel you Dean. I feel your longing, and I wanted to comfort you. I didn't know that this was what you were longing for though. I could have never dreamed this." he smiles softly.  
"Is this okay?" Dean asks  
"More than okay Dean. I love you, more than I could ever tell you when I was an Angel, and since I lost my grace, all these human emotions that came flooding in, only made my love for you more intense. But with it came the self doubt. I never believed you could want me like this." He explains.  
"You love me Cas?" Dean says sitting up a little  
"I always have Dean." Cas nods  
Dean's heart swells as he looks into Cas' ocean eyes and wonders 'Am I still dreaming?'


End file.
